Un demonio Absolutamente Audaz (En pausa)
by Daisuke Namikaze
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki gano su batalla contra Kaguya Otsutsuki pero pierde la vida, se le da la oportunidad en otro mundo donde pertenece a la Raza de los Demonios, en este mundo ira ganando respeto y sobre todo el corazon de bellas demonios. (Mal resumen) Naruto Harem, Futuro Lemon (Tal vez), Violencia (Tal vez) Rinnegan, Sharingan, Magenkyo Sharingan Eterno, Mokuton, God-Naruto
1. Prologo

\- Te amo Satsuki-chan.- Personaje hablando

''Umm, en la boda serviré ramen. '' Personaje pensando

 **-Maldito gaki, morí contigo.-** **Bijūs** **, Dragones hablando**

 **''Si, este es un pervertido ''** **Bijūs** **, Dragones pensando**

Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Arte Sabio: Super Gran Bola Rasengan). Técnica

No soy dueño de High School DxD ni de Naruto (Por desgracia), estos pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo soy un simple autor de una historia basada en estas grandes historias, no lo hago con fines de lucro y blablabla.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

Konohagakure, siempre ha sido una fuente de grandes ninjas, algunos tan famosos que aun en día se recuerdan, así como también, salvadores en grandes guerras desde sus inicios de fundación tales personalidades como:

Madara Uchiha "El Uchiha más fuerte", y Hashirama Senju conocido como "Shinobi No Kami" y más tarde como el "Shodai Hokage" fundadores de la aldea y los más poderosos ninjas, ya que ellos tenían el poder de controlar al gran "Kyūbi no Yōko" el más poderoso de los Bijūs, con el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno y el Mokuton respectivamente.

En los tiempos de la Primera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi se dieron a conocer y respetar shinobis como: Tobirama Senju creador del Hiraishin no Jutsu así como también "Nidaime Hokage", Danzō Shimura llamado "Shinobi no Yami" y Hiruzen Sarutobi "El Profesor" y el que sería nombrado "Sandaime Hokage", cuando Tobirama murió en una batalla contra La Armada Kinkaku, conformada por al menos 20 ninjas de Kumogakure, entre ellos los hermanos de Oro y Plata, Kinkaku y Ginkaku.

En la Segunda Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi se dieron a conocer ninjas como: Sakumo Hatake "El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha"; y también los discípulos del Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju y Orochimaru, llamados los "Densetsu no Sannin" por el mismo Hanzō "La Salamandra" líder de Amegakure, al haber visto sus habilidades y sobrevivir en su batalla.

En la Tercer Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, donde el Equipo Minato, liderados temporalmente por Kakashi Hatake conformado por Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha llevaron a cabo una misión donde el objetivo era destruir el Puente Kannabi ubicado en Kusagakure, ya que este era la principal vía por donde Iwagakure recibía suministros, en esta batalla es donde se perdió la vida de Obito Uchiha; también en esta guerra ocurrió la Masacre de ninjas de Kirigakure, estos habían secuestraron a Rin Nohara y la convirtieron en la Jinchūriki del Sanbi para que cuando fuera rescatada y su regreso a la aldea se liberara el Bijū causando la destrucción de Konoha, pero que antes de llegar se suicidó con una técnica de su compañero de equipo, Kakashi, que termino inconsciente después de asesinar a Rin, y cuando despertó vio a su sensei y ninjas de Konoha contemplando la cruel masacre en donde había cadáveres y sangre esparcida de los ninjas de Kirigakure; Iwagakure es la aldea que sufrió más bajas por parte de Minato Namikaze, estudiante de Jiraiya, con sus técnicas estrellas: Rasengan y Hiraishin No Jutsu, donde recibió su apodo de "Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō" que más tarde sería nombrado "Yondaime Hokage".

Otros Shinobis que se hicieron de nombres como: Shisui Uchiha "Shunshin no Shisui", Itachi Uchiha "Sharingan no Itachi", Fugaku Uchiha "Kyōgan Fugaku", Maito Gai "Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū", son algunos de los que se mencionan comúnmente, por su habilidad en un campo, como los Uchiha con sus ojos, o Gai con un dominio sobre el Taijutsu.

*Dimensión Principal de Kaguya*

Actualmente, a la edad de 16 años Naruto libra la batalla más importante de su vida y la vida Shinobi, estaba vestido con un kimono parecido al de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, pero con una adición de remolinos blancos en los brazos simulando el emblema Uzumaki además de que su cabello se puso rojo carmesí con leves destellos amarillos. A su lado estaba una pelinegra, de ojos oscuros y tez clara, tenía una figura que envidiaban las demás kunoichis, una cintura breve sus caderas anchas y unos pechos que estaban desarrollados y firmes de copa D, vestía con una blusa gris clara y una falda de combate azul marino, sandalias de combate oscuras con un tacón bajo, ella es Satsuki Uchiha. Ellos eran la clave ya que Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki declaro que Naruto Uzumaki era su reencarnación además de la de Ashura, teniendo así el poder de las nueve bestias con cola, la marca del sol blanco en su mano derecha y el Rinnegan de pero este era rojo y seis aspas, Satsuki era la reencarnación de Indra Ōtsutsuki teniendo la marca e media luna oscura en su mano izquierda y el Rinnegan como el de Naruto, pero este era morado, y lo tenía en su ojo izquierdo, mientras en el derecho tenía un Mangekyō Sharingan en forma de cuatro guadañas negras unidas y con fondo rojo. Estaban teniendo la pelea fuerte contra Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, y solo gracias a Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura, tenían una oportunidad de recargar chakra.

\- Satsuki-chan, debemos hacer esto rápido, Kurama se está quedando sin poder, tú ya te desgastaste usando el Rinnegan y yo estoy llegando a mi limite en el Senjutsu, además de que no sabemos cuánto tiempo más aguanten Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme.- Dijo el pelirrojo con una voz seria y decidida. Era un momento crucial, Naruto lo sabía, si perdían, el mundo se acabaría junto con ellos.

\- Si, lo sé, si no hubiera usado el Kotoamatsukami (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos) en ese Zetsu Negro... pero no podemos arriesgarnos, Sasuke-Onīsan y los otros nos están dando una oportunidad para recargar fuerzas, así que cuando terminen de debilitarla demos ir y poner esfuerzo.- No podían darse la tarea de fallar, su hermano Itachi le encargo la aldea, pero sobre todo, Sasuke había regresado después de su deserción, así que, quería arreglar cuentas con él, además había decidido a declararle su amor hacia el pelirrojo. Veían como Kakashi con el poder que Obito le había dado al final, peleaba con el Susanoo y unas shuriken que daban un efecto parecido al Kamui, Sasuke con el Susanoo atacaba usando sus flechas de Amaterasu y cortes con su espada, Sakura apoyaba a Kakashi dándole chakra, ya que este tenía menos que Sasuke.

\- Aun no terminan de cargar chakra, Imouto-chan, Dobe.-

\- ¡Todavía no Teme, tardaremos unos minutos más, entreténganla otro poco!-

\- Tómense su tiempo, digo no hay problema, ¡Solo tengo una diosa poderosa que se convirtió en un monstruo gigante y desquiciado que aparte intenta destruirnos con una esfera gigante de energía!, fuera de eso lo normal.-

\- Tardaste Diecisiete años en hacer un chiste Sasuke-nii, espero que hagas más en otro momento, donde nuestras vidas y las del mundo Shinobi no estén en juego.-

\- No es hora de jugar Naruto, nosotros no somos como ustedes, nosotros tenemos contado nuestro chakra, además ya llevamos peleando por un buen tiempo, así que espero que no tarden.-

\- No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, ya casi está debilitada, en cuanto a nosotros ya estamos mejor que antes.-

Después de un tiempo, Kaguya perdiendo su transformación de conejo de diez colas, debilitada caía al suelo mientras, Kakashi ayudaba a proteger a Sasuke y Sakura, ya que estos habían agotado sus energías.

Pero el momento de la verdad había llegado, el final de aquella guerra, Kaguya ya estaba debilitada y con una expresión de enojo y cansancio, pero viendo que sus enemigos venían hacia ella, se levantó mientras expulsaba más energía, al ver esto Naruto tomo su Shakujō en mano mientras Satsuki tomo su Chokutō, inmediatamente, Kaguya contraataco con disparos de huesos blancos, los cuales eran difíciles de esquivar así que intentaron bloquearlas con sus respectivas armas.

''Mierda, ella busca lastimarnos, o darse tiempo para recargar energías, debemos llegar a ella de alguna forma, pero también el protegernos de sus ataques. ''

\- Satsuki-chan, debemos atacar, pero a la vez protegernos, no sabemos cuándo esos huesos serán los que te convierten en ceniza, así que utiliza tu Susanoo, creo que yo con el manto de Kurama podre resistir.- Naruto activo su manto de Kurama, pero se le agrego a su avatar otras dos cabezas además de tener en total seis brazos.

\- Espero que funcione Naruto-kun porque tenemos que debilitarla más, su poder es muy grande, aun cuando ha luchado contra Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-Onīsan al mismo tiempo sigue siendo poderosa, se necesita un ataque de mucha magnitud.- Diciendo esto ella activo su Susanoo en su forma máxima.

\- Umm, tengo una idea choca tu puño con el mío.-

\- ¿Qué, no crees que no es el momento para eso?- Dijo Satsuki mientras esquivaba más huesos, y esto eran grises, los cuales tenía la certeza que la convertirían en ceniza.

\- No hay tiempo hazlo.- Ella, viendo sus ojos se dio cuenta de la seguridad con la que lo hacía, así que sin más que confiar en su amor secreto, choco su puño.

*Espacio Mental*

Decir sorprendida era poco, asombrada lo era más, así que solo se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, los nueve Bijūs reunidos, el Mapache de una cola, la Gata de dos, la Tortuga de tres, el Mono de cuatro, el caballo-delfín de cinco, la babosa de seis, el escarabajo de siete, el pulpo-buey de ocho, y su favorito, el zorro de nueve colas, todos haciendo un circulo donde ella estaba en el centro junto con Naruto.

 **\- Escucha Uchiha, aunque no lo creas, este gaki tiene una idea para que puedas hacer un ataque destructivo.-**

\- ¿De qué se trata?-

 **\- Te prestaremos el poder de los nueve, al menos el suficiente para que puedas hacer tu ataque.-**

\- Pero, ¿Eso no sería peligroso, Kurama?-

 **\- Si es peligroso, su cuerpo no resistiría el poder de los nueve, así que lo dirigirás a tu Susanoo, cuando lo tengas dirige tu poder en un solo ataque.-**

\- Bien, se me ocurrió algo, ¿Y tú Naruto-kun que harás?-

\- Yo igual daré un gran ataque, asegúrate que después de la explosión te dirijas a máxima velocidad hacia ella, será la única oportunidad que tendremos.-

\- Bien, gracias a ustedes, a los nueve por ayudarnos a Naruto-kun y a mí.-

 **\- No hay problema niña, mira que defender a este gaki es también defenderte a ti, así que no hay problema.-**

 **\- Bueno, si ya dejaron de hablar, sugiero salir de aquí y cargar ese poder.-** Dijo Son, mientras sus hermanos asentían y fueron poniendo sus patas en orden.

 **\- Umm, ya nos habíamos conocido mocosa, yo soy el gran Shukaku.-**

 **\- Yo soy Matatabi, hermosa gatita.-**

 **\- Yo soy Isobu, un gusto Satsuki-san.-**

 **\- Aunque estoy en contra de que alguien más use nuestro poder, pienso que es necesario, yo soy Son Gokū.-**

 **\- Yo soy Kokuō.-**

 **\- ¡Hola, yo soy Saiken!-**

 **\- Yo soy el siete de la suerte, Chōmei-**

 **\- Ya me conoces, pero aun así, soy Gyūki.-**

 **\- Y, lo mejor para el final, ya me conoces, el grande, poderoso y magnifico, Kurama, pero para ti niña te dejare llamarme, Kurama-sama.-** Dijo el gran zorro anaranjado mientras sonreía, pero los demás tenía gotas megas en sus nucas.

 **\- Bueno, quitando la presentación del saco de pulgas, todos somos buenos y espero que nos llevemos bien.-** Dijo Shukaku con una sonrisa burlona, mientras su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- No hay problema, Kurama-sama.- Dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa, sonrojando a Naruto y Kurama, uno por lo linda que se veía y el otro porque era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba con respeto.

 **\- Pero miren nada más, nuestro chico está enamorado.-** Dijo Matatabi sonriendo mientras la cara de Naruto imita a un tomate maduro y rojo.

 **\- Hmp, a quien le guste esta chiquilla, como sea, dense prisa, en cuanto les pasemos chakra, cuando lo reciban estarán por su cuenta durante una hora, así que su ataque debe ser muy destructivo.-**

\- No te preocupes, lo resolveremos, verdad Satsuki-chan-

\- Claro Naruto-kun.-

*Fuera del espacio mental*

\- Bien, creo que ya es hora, hagámoslo, el último golpe, todos confían en nosotros, así que no podemos darnos por vencidos.- Dijo Naruto mientras su manto brillaba aún más, mientras el Susanoo de Satsuki cambiaba y se rodeaba de rayos.

\- Claro, vamos a hacerlo Naruto-kun.-

\- Bien, vamos, ¡VAMOS, ESTE ES EL FIN DE LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA!-

Dicho esto, Naruto formo dos rasen shuriken, uno dorado y otro con el centro oscuro, mientras Satsuki creaba un arco y concentraba todo su poder en una flecha azul que dispersaba rayos de ella.

\- Tontos, ustedes saben que yo puedo absorber sus ataques no importa que tan fuertes sean, no importa lo que pase, yo soy la madre del chakra y los matare para tomar lo que es mío.- Dijo Kaguya mientras estiraba sus manos decidida a absorber el ataque que tenían planeado lanzar.

\- Eso crees, pero…yo no perderé, este es el ataque que va a acabar contigo, porque no pienso dejar morir la historia ninja, esto es por todos.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un Kunai de tres puntas y creaba un clon, el cual arrojo el Kunai con fuerza del Futton (Elemento Vapor). Kaguya estaba sorprendida, la reencarnación de Ashura y Hagoromo era más fuerte que sus ancestros, el Uzumaki apareció en un destello rojo frente a ella y la golpeaba, mientras el Naruto original y Satsuki seguían cargando sus poderes.

\- Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Kunai).- Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a arrojar su Kunai de tres puntas, y al momento, se convirtieron en varios, dañando levemente a la diosa mientras otros terminaban regados en el área.

\- Esto no lograra matarme.-

\- No lo hacía para matarte, Hiraishin No Jutsu: Matsuri (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador: Festival).- Dijo mientras, desaparecía en un destello y aparecía a lado de Kaguya golpeándola, pero sin que se diera cuenta le aplico un sello, y así volvía a golpearla a una gran velocidad dejando ver desde lejos solo una esfera de destellos rojos, puesto a que cada Kunai tenía el sello, podía hacerlo, desde lejos el original sonreía esa distracción era suficiente.

\- Que increíble técnica Naruto-kun.-

\- Si, y lo mejor de todo, esa es la distracción vamos a hacerlo.-

\- Indora no Ya (La Flecha de Indra).- Satsuki disparo su flecha. - Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasen Shuriken (Los Seis Caminos: Súper Gran Bola Rasen Shuriken).- Naruto lanzo sus Rasen Shuriken hacia Kaguya.

\- Recibe esto, el ataque combinado de Satsuki y mío, ¡Rikudō: Shinra Tenkyō! (Los Seis Caminos: Grito Celestial).- Dijo Naruto mientras arrojaban sus ataques hacia la esfera de destellos.

La flecha de energía pronto se convino junto con los dos Rasen Shuriken gigantes, mientras en donde estaba Kaguya, el clon de Naruto al ver que el ataque se dirigía a ellos, preparo su última carta, juntando la energía que tenía, donde llamas olor anaranjadas se juntaron en las yemas de sus dedos.

\- Ahora si Kaguya, este es tu fin, y para asegurarme de ello, Gogyō Fūin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos).- El pelirrojo llevo su mano al vientre de la diosa.

Kaguya se sentía más débil, sin saberlo, debajo de su kimono de princesa, en su piel tersa se dibujaba el sello de cinco tomoe en donde se presionaron los dedos del rubio Uzumaki, lo más extraño es que sentía que su chakra no respondía y peor aún, el ataque llego a ella.

A lo lejos el equipo 7 vio cómo su ataque llego a la diosa conejo, causando una explosión gigante de color morado oscuro y blanco en el centro, el suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar, y la luz hacía imposible ver, pero el Uzumaki y la Uchiha sabían que eso no la mataría, así que después de que la esfera de energía de su ataque se disipara, rápidamente fueron contra ella.

Al llegar vieron sus sospechas, la diosa seguía intacta, pero estaba sangrante y su ropa casi destruida en su totalidad, Kaguya al verlos, lanzo poderosos puños gigantes de energía, el sello en su vientre lo había podido quitar con dificultad, todo se lo debía a su hijo Zetsu, sin su conocimiento sobre el mundo ninja actual, estaría derrotada.

\- Ríndanse, yo soy invencible, soy la Diosa Conejo, la Madre de Todo el Chakra.-

\- Jamás, todos confían en nosotros, cada aldea, cada persona, cada sueño y esperanza está encomendada a nosotros.- Dijo la Uchiha mientras que con su Susanoo hacia frente a los golpes de la diosa.

\- Cada voluntad, cada esperanza, Okāsan, Otōsan, Nagato-Onīsan, Itachi, Sarutobi-jiji, Ero-sennin, Gaara, Onoki-jiji, Raikage-jiji, Bee-occhan, Neji, Obito, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Tsunade-Bāchan, ¡TODOS CONFÍAN EN NOSOTROS!- El Uzumaki contraatacaba con los puños del manto de Kurama. Kaguya veía que pronto iban a ganar terreno sus contrincantes, por lo que levemente se fue elevando.

\- Es inútil, yo ganare y recuperare todo mi chak… ¡AH!- Trato de saber que paso, en ese segundo, antes de terminar su frase sintió un dolor en su espalda, al ver levemente atrás de ella, vio al Naruto aplicándole una esfera de energía azul. Como llego ahí no tenía idea. Pero se acordó, en ese momento que la tenía acorralada, sintió levemente su mano en su hombro y una energía en su cuerpo.

''Que bueno que pude ponerle la marca del Hiraishin, muy bien esta es nuestra oportunidad. '' Pensó Naruto mientras veía a los ojos a la pelinegra enviándole un mensaje que ella capto. Satsuki al ver el clon del rubio lo supo, era el momento.

\- ¡AHHH!- grito Satsuki con fuerza mientras dirigía su mano izquierda hacia Kaguya.

\- ¡AHHH!- Al igual que la Uchiha, Naruto llevo su mano derecha hacia la diosa.

Pero ninguno noto lo que planeaba Kaguya. De sus manos salieron lentamente puntas de huesos grises. ''Si me van a sellar me llevare a los dos conmigo, pero ustedes morirán, y yo tendré oportunidad de revivir. '' Ajenos a los pensamientos de la "Usagi no Megami", tocaron el respectivo hombro de la peliblanca.

\- Rikudō: Chibaku Tensei (Seis Caminos: Devastación Planetaria).- Sintieron un dolor perforando sus cuerpos pero no se dieron por vencidos, en ese momento el ojo del Rinne Sharingan fue tapado por los sellos del sol y la luna aprovechando ese momento Naruto libero a los Bijūs y ellos solos se sellaron, mientras él y Satsuki rápidamente formaron el sello de manos para deshacer el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Grandes cantidades de rocas del lugar fueron con Kaguya, sellandola en la gran esfera. Pero, cuando llegaron Sasuke y los otros, se dieron cuenta que en el último momento al mismo tiempo de que tocaran a Kaguya, ella libero huesos de sus manos, recibiendo el ataque Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato) tanto Naruto como Satsuki.

\- Naruto-kun.- Dijo con voz suave y débil Satsuki. - ¡Te amo!, por tu p-personalidad de no dar-te por vencido, por ese brillo e-n tus ojos, apoyarme en mis pro-problemas, p-por sacarme de la o-oscuridad, por dar-me u-na razón para no dar-me por vencida, por a-ayudarme a traer a mi h-hermano, p-por todo es-to te a-amo, Naruto-kun.- Satsuki Estaba triste, pensar que cuando al fin le decía a su pelirrojo sus sentimientos se iba a morir.

\- Satsuki-chan, y-yo, sé que no soy muy listo con eso de l-los sentimientos, pero, si de algo es-estoy s-seguro es q-que, ¡TE AMO!, lo siento, si n-no lo dije antes, pero tenía miedo q-que me rechazaras, g-gracias.- Dijo eso mientras lloraba

\- Baka, t-tardaste en decírmelo, y a-ahora que vamos a m-morir me lo dices.- Ella lloraba de felicidad por ser correspondida, pero igual triste porque iban a morir. – Aun así, gracias por amarme.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su cuerpo se cuarteaba dejando ver luz en su piel. Pero antes de que ella se deshiciera, el Uzumaki tomo su mano apretando suavemente, ante esto ella sonrió y posteriormente desapareció.

\- Imouto-chan.- Sasuke lloraba, ya no tenía nada, su hermana acababa de morir, y su mejor amigo y casi hermano igual lo iba a hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, por un destello amarillo, aparecieron frente a la Alianza Shinobi, estos estaban felices de recibir a sus héroes, pero callaron al ver el estado del… ¿Pelirrojo?

\- Ino por favor, conecta la m-mente de todos, c-con mi m-mente, así p-podre hablar b-bien.- La rubia hizo lo que Naruto le pidió.

– Kakashi-sensei, gracias por ser mi maestro y ayudarme con mis técnicas, deje de ser un pervertido, quiero pedirle un favor, que sea el Rokudaime Hokage, que usted proteja a la aldea... y gracias por la colección de todos los libros de Icha-Icha, los cuidare muy bien, aunque solo he leído el primero - Lo último lo dijo en un tono que solo Kakashi entendía, pero hizo lo inesperado, mostró su rostro sin mascara a Naruto. - Sensei, usted es bien parecido, no muestre su rostro, así con mascara se ve genial, gracias así no moriré con la duda de saber cómo es su rostro. Sasuke-teme, quiero que dejes de pelear, haz tu vida, tienes a Sakura-chan contigo, no desaproveches la oportunidad que te dio Satsuki-chan e Itachi, o si no volveré del mas haya para patearte el trasero, jeje, gracias Amigo, mi Hermano, cuida a la aldea por favor, a ti no te pedí ser el Hokage, porque eres joven y tienes demasiado en que pensar y redimirte, por eso, si lo piensas bien, y eliges el camino correcto, con gusto te cedo el puesto de Nanadaime Hokage, y tú también protege la aldea. Sakura-chan protege a Sasuke-teme de hacer algo estúpido, y no lo dejes solo, tu eres como mi Imouto, crece fuerte y no dejes que nadie te diga frentesota, tu frente es así por tu gran cerebro así que déjalos, están celosos de tu gran inteligencia, cuídate.- Sasuke lloraba, todos se sorprendieron pero, era terrible, perdía a su hermana menor y su mejor amigo y hermano. Así como, Sakura lloraba con él por perder a su única figura de hermano que tenía.

\- Kiba date un baño a diario y lávate los dientes aliento de perro si no nunca tendrás novia, cuídate es el gran alfa que dices ser, pero recuerda que un alfa no es el más poderoso o el que tenga más mujeres, es aquel que ve por su manada y los guía así como protege a su familia, Akamaru te encargo a Kiba, Shino perdón por no reconocerte pero sabes, tu eres muy cool y fuerte sigue así, Shikamaru perezoso espero que no te dejes caer por este problema tú debes cuidar que las nuevas generaciones ellos son el Rey, Chōji eres un gran sujeto, tu estas gordo no por comer mucho, sino, porque guardas un corazón más grande y amable generoso y caritativo que todos aquí se fuerte, Lee tu demostraste ser un gran ninja sin usar Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, eres un gran combatiente me hubiera gustado pelear contra ti, no dejes que se extingan tus llamas de la juventud, practica mucho y pasa tus conocimientos a la nueva generación ya que tal vez te encuentres alguien igual que tú, Neji gracias por todo, aunque nunca lo dije, a Sasuke lo considero un hermano, pero a ti te considero mi hermano mayor, practica mucho y lleva el orgullo Hyūga a la cima, guía a la rama Secundaria y a la Principal por el buen camino aun si no eres tú el jefe de clan, Hinata, lamento no corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero se fuerte, hay más personas en el mundo, yo no soy merecedor de ti, junto con Neji te encargo el clan Hyūga, Tenten e Ino, aunque no nos tratábamos mucho, fue agradable pasar misiones con ustedes así como también entrenar, Tsunade-Bāchan te dejo a ti el control del casino que abrimos los dos, lo siento y por cierto yo te considero mi Okāsan, gracias por tus consejos, al final tenías razón ella me acepto mis sentimientos, te debo una botella del mejor sake, gracias por cada golpe porque sé que me lo merecía, cuida a la aldea, no dejes tu voluntad morir, y no estés triste porque me vaya...¡CHICOS ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES, UNIDOS SON FUERTES, NO SOLO CUANDO HAY UN ENEMIGO EN COMÚN, QUIERO QUE TODOS VIVAN JUNTOS Y LA PAZ REINE EN LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES!. Arigato y Sayonara.- Diciendo esto último término de desaparecer en cenizas, dejando a todos los mencionados, llorando.

Finalmente, en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, donde las 5 grandes naciones Shinobi se unieron contra un enemigo en común, Akatsuki, en esta guerra, se dieron a conocer los que probablemente son los shinobis más fuertes que hayan nacido, estos héroes pusieron fin a la guerra: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, y los otros héroes que perdieron la vida en esa batalla final, Satsuki Uchiha hermana gemela de Sasuke con un dominio total del Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno al implantarse los ojos de Shisui Uchiha dominando así el Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y del Genjutsu definitivo Kotoamatsukami, y Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, el hijo único de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, alumno de Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake y Nagato Uzumaki. Estos dos jóvenes shinobis, Naruto y Satsuki fueron nombrados ''Los mejores héroes de Konoha'' y ''Los enamorados eternos'' y al no tener sus cuerpos, se puso una lápida junto a Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, donde decía: "Aquí no pueden estar los restos de estos héroes, sin embargo, su voluntad esta con todos aquellos del mundo Shinobi, así como aquellos que nunca retroceden a su palabra y sigue con su camino ninja, Naruto Uzumaki Y Satsuki Uchiha, descansen en Paz"

Ese día el mundo Shinobi perdió dos grandes héroes poderosos y valiosos, pero otro mundo, que los necesitaba los ganara...

* * *

Este capítulo corregí y cambie un poco, porque no me había convencido mucho, espero no haberlo arruinado pero, intente corregir mis errores ortográficos, tanto el Harem como la nobleza cambiaran un poco, mis ideas están alborotadas por el inicio de clases, las tareas y los trabajos que me han dejado, actualizare cada mes empezando en el tercer sábado de septiembre, antes de eso, corregiré el segundo capítulo también.

Nobleza de Naruto:

Reina: Satsuki Uchiha

Torre

\- Kuroka

\- Kakuzu

Caballo

\- Arthur Pendragon

\- Kisame Hoshigaki

Alfil

\- Le Fay Pendragon

\- Ravel Phoenix

Peón

\- Vali Lucifer

\- Nagato Uzumaki

\- Itachi Uchiha

\- Konan

\- Deidara

\- Sasori

\- Hidan

\- Obito Uchiha

Harem de Naruto: Satsuki Uchiha, Ophis, Serafall Leviatán, Kuroka, Yasaka, Gabriel, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sōna Sitri, Ravel Phoenix, Tsubaki Shinra, Koneko Tōjō,

Harem de Issei Hyōdō: Raynare, Asia Argento, Irina Shidō, Xenovia, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse.

La razón de que utilice a Akatsuki, la diré más adelante, sin más que decir espero no haber arruinado la historia. Nos vemos.

 ** _Yare Yare_**


	2. Capitulo 1: Propuesta

\- Te amo Satsuki-chan.- Personaje hablando

''Umm, en la boda serviré ramen. '' Personaje pensando

 **-Maldito gaki, morí contigo.- Bijūs, Dragones hablando**

 **''Si, este es un pervertido '' Bijūs, Dragones pensando**

Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Arte Sabio: Super Gran Bola Rasengan) Técnica

No soy dueño de High School DxD ni de Naruto (Por desgracia), estos pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo soy un simple autor de una historia basada en estas grandes historias, no lo hago con fines de lucro y blablabla.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Propuesta, una segunda oportunidad.**_

Oscuridad, solo eso se ve, aquí no hay tiempo, pero se sentía como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo ahí, pero no notaba nada más, la figura que estaba en la oscuridad era Naruto, desde que se despidió de la Alianza Shinobi, y una luz brillante lo cegara, apareció en ese lugar, al principio se asustó por no ver nada al fondo, pero tenía la sensación de estar flotando, pero por más que intentaba avanzar hacia el frente esperando encontrar algo no podía o más bien no sabía cuánto había avanzado desde entonces.

\- ¿Que paso?, ¿estaré muerto?, oye Kurama ¿sabes qué es esto?- Mientras iba avanzando por esa oscuridad, llamo a su compañero para comprobar si estaba solo.

 **''Aquí estoy gaki, tal parece que no estamos muertos, no del todo al menos, porque si no, yo estaría en el mundo Shinobi esperando a juntar energías para renacer, pero tal parece que sigo sellado en ti. ''** El zorro estaba confundido, si no estaban muertos, entonces ¿dónde estaban?.

 **''Bien, el zorro pulgoso tiene razón, estamos en un lugar desconocido, sin más señales que oscuridad al frente, oscuridad atrás en la izquierda y derecha oscuridad, y adivinen que hay arriba y abajo… más maldita oscuridad. ''**

 **''Que bueno que razonas mapache de arena, creí que tu cerebro era de arena, pero al parecer sirve de algo. ''**

 **''Ya dejen de pelear, Kurama y Shukaku, bien Naru-chan recapitulemos, después de ganarle a Kaguya, esta de último momento les dio con sus huesos que te convierten en ceniza, ¿Correcto? ''** Hablo la gata de dos colas.

\- Sí, es cierto, al parecer el sello que le puse no sirvió del todo, se suponía que alteraría su poder, pero veo que no fue suficiente, al parecer se lo quito.-

 **''¿Y cómo haría eso?, se supone que ella vivió mucho tiempo atrás, y el** **Fūinjutsu** **inicio con los Uzumaki un tiempo después de Rikudō. ''** Hablo Saiken.

 **''Te olvidas de ese parásito de Zetsu, seguro que antes de que la Uchiha lo metiera en ese Genjutsu, le paso su conocimiento a Kaguya, y si lo que dijo la planta es cierto, él vivió todas las épocas por lo que no sería raro que supiera todas las artes shinobi. ''** Gyūki ahora dio su opinión.

 **''Sí, tienen razón, pero te equivocas Naruto, ese sello sirvió para disminuir su poder, el ataque de Satsuki combinado con el tuyo le hizo un daño mayor del que le hubiera hecho sin el sello. ''** Dijo Son Gokū con un tono serio.

 **''Por cierto gaki, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer el Gogyō Fūin? ''** Kurama estaba curioso, su Jinchūriki no había aprendido nada de Fūinjutsu durante su entrenamiento con el pervertido.

\- Bueno, solo me acuerdo de que Orochimaru-teme me puso ese sello en la segunda ronda de los Exámenes Chūnin, cuando desperté el Rinnegan vino a mi esa memoria, no estoy seguro de que fue, solo me acuerdo de eso.-

 **''Umm, bueno, dejando de lado eso sigamos, se supone que al morir tu nosotros debemos ir al mundo ninja a restablecerse de poder para que podemos revivir, así que en teoría no estas vivo pero tampoco muerto. ''** Dijo esta vez Kokuō, y con esas palabras se creó un silencio donde todos razonaban eso.

\- Suena extraño, oye Kurama crees que estemos aquí por algún tiempo.- Rompiendo el incómodo silencio, hablo el pelirrojo.

 **''Sí, creo que estaremos aquí por un tiempo, así que sigamos razonando. ''** Con las palabras del zorro, se quedaron razonando más.

\- Oigan, que hacemos, ya me aburrí, además de que sirve ponerse a pensar, de todas formas si muero serán libres, y eso sería cuando salga de aquí, ¿No?-

 **''Hmp, créeme gaki, si te quisiera muerto lo habría hecho tiempo atrás. ''**

 **''Cierto, aún recuerdo cuando te metiste a mi estómago con esa chica de pelo azul, tuviste suerte de que esa vez me dio flojera matarte ahí mismo por interrumpir mi tranquilidad. ''** Dijo la tortuga de tres colas.

\- Umm, pero ni siquiera fue mi culpa.-

 **''Oigan cállense, creo que algo se acerca. ''**

Mientras hablaban, se venía acercando algo, era una figura que claramente no era humana, parecía más un espíritu demacrado translúcido con un rostro demoníaco, poseyendo una larga cabellera blanca, de la cual sobresalen dos cuernos rojos, y la piel de color púrpura. Está envuelto en grandes vestiduras blancas y lleva un conjunto de cuentas de oración una guadaña oscura con navaja plateada y la boca se ve llena de dientes oscuros y afilados, además posee una lengua muy larga, casi serpentina. Eso asusto a Naruto, pero no lo demostró, ante todo honor y dignidad, o eso se repetía en su cabeza. Iba a hablar pero el fantasma comenzó a hablar.

 **-Ningen, primero que nada yo soy Shinigami el dios de la muerte, y tú no estás muerto pero tampoco vivo, estas en una brecha entre los dos mundos que ustedes llaman Limbo, la razón por la que estás aquí te la explicare, pero antes, quiero que sepas que si quisiera te llevaría conmigo, pero debido a una petición en general de mis hermanos, se te ha decidido dar una oportunidad.-** El Shinigami se veía molesto en lo que decía, pero no podía hacer nada, eran ordenes de su hermano mayor.

\- Ahh, el Shinigami, te prometo que no he hecho nada malo, ¡Inclusive ayude a muchas personas, salve literalmente el mundo!, sé que hacia bromas pesadas y no asistía a clases, pero tiene que entender...-

 **''Oye gaki, creo que debes escuchar mejor, dijo que si quisiera te llevaría con el. ''**

 **''Si, además te dijo algo sobre darte otra oportunidad. ''**

\- Ahh, lo siento mucho Shinigami, pero me asuste al creer que vino por mí.-

 **\- Ahh, por eso no me gusta tratar con humanos directamente, bueno lo que dijo el zorro es cierto te dije sobre darte otra oportunidad, primero la razón es por todo lo que has dado sin pedir nada a cambio, tus esfuerzos por detener una guerra, y querer cargar con toda la responsabilidad, lidiar con enemigos que claramente te superaban, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha,** **Jūbi** **, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, por impulsar la paz en las naciones elementales y aún más porque se suponía que tu no ibas a morir en esa batalla, así que se decidió darte una segunda oportunidad, pero no será en tu mundo, segundo se te darán regalos de parte de mis hermanos, pero yo te los daré y tú tienes que desbloquearlos entrenando duro.-**

\- ¿Porque tu no pareces muy convencido? y ¿A qué clase mundo me van a mandar?- Para Naruto era molesto todo esto no entendía nada, y la actitud de la deidad lo molestaba más.

 **\- No es personal, pero los humanos me desagradan, ustedes creen poder elegir libremente y que obteniendo poder obtendrán la paz, o los pacifistas que creen que con amor se arreglaran los problemas, creen estar por encima de los dioses por tener poderes, creen que esos poderes son divinos y serán invencibles, así que, te puedo decir con seguridad que no te hablare con otro tono que no sea este, acaso ¿te molesta?, pues acostúmbrate porque mientras no te ganes mi respeto, no obtendrás nada mas.-** Shinigami no estaba contento con que sus hermanos le dieran favores a un humano, pero él tampoco se la iba a poner fácil para que ese humano pueda desbloquear sus poderes.

 **\- Sobre el mundo que te mandaremos, digamos que en ese mundo, las razas que lo gobiernan principalmente son Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, en ese mundo hubo una guerra entre estas tres razas, en esa guerra se perdieron numerosas vidas, incluyendo el líder de los Ángeles, y los cuatro líderes de los demonios. En este mundo también te puedes encontrar otras razas como: Vampiros, Licántropos, Kyūbi no kitsunes, Nekomata, e inclusive y rara vez a Dragones, pero no todo es color de rosa, tu deber ahí es cuidar ese lugar de los que se llaman dragones malvados y diferentes grupos que amenazan no solo la paz entre las tres fracciones, sino también con los humanos, en ese mundo los humanos son seres normales, así que no saben nada sobre lo que es el chakra o magia, ni siquiera saben de la existencia de todas estas razas, creen que son la especie dominante, cuando ni siquiera saben nada más que su planeta gira alrededor del sol.-**

\- Bien pero, ¡PORQUE YO!, NO SE SUPONE QUE CUANDO MUERO PUEDO DESCANSAR EN PAZ, MI ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE PUDE IRME EN PAZ ERA PORQUE TENIA LA IDEA DE QUE ME ENCONTRARÍA CON SATSUKI-CHAN, Y AHORA ME DICEN ESTO, CLARAMENTE YO NO LO VEO COMO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD, SINO COMO VOLVER A SUFRIR TODA UNA VIDA A ARREGLAR LOS ERRORES DE LA GENTE Y LOS DIOSES.- Exaltado era poco para describir lo que Naruto sentía.

 **\- ESCÚCHAME MALDITO HUMANO, EN PRIMERA A MI ME HABLAS CON RESPETO, SI COMPARAMOS MI PODER CON EL TUYO SERIA COMO COMPARAR UNA PULGA CON UN ELEFANTE, EN SEGUNDA, ESTA OPORTUNIDAD TE LA DA A TI MI HERMANO KAMI, PORQUE EL CREE EN TI, Y TERCERO LOS ERRORES DE LOS HUMANOS SON SU PROBLEMA, ASÍ QUE NO CONFUNDAS SUS ERRORES CON LOS NUESTROS, el mayor logro y el peor error de un dios es haber creado a los humanos.-**

\- ¿Y cómo no quieres que no estés enojado?, la persona que más he amado en este mundo está muerta, mientras yo feliz de la vida voy a vivir más tiempo. Una vida sin ella no es vida para mí, ella dio el mismo esfuerzo en esa guerra así que no es justo.-

 **\- Y, ¿Que dirías si te dijera que tu recompensa es poder revivir a tu amada?-** Era una buena idea convencer a ese humano con su punto débil, además, su hermano Kami le dijo que hiciera lo que sea para que ese humano acepte.

\- ¿Que dijiste?, ¿En serio puedo estar con Satsuki-chan?- Estaba emocionado por esa idea.

 **\- Si, pero, debido a que ella debía morir en esa guerra, tendrás que esperar un largo tiempo, y en ese lugar el tiempo pasa muy lento, además para estar en ese mundo serás reencarnado en un demonio.-**

\- Bien, no importa cuánto espere o si dejo de ser humano.- Si bien no quería ser lo que le decían de niño, Un Demonio, pero por su amor, seria hasta el mismo Lucifer. - Entonces como iré a ese mundo.-

 **\- Primero que nada te daré los presentes que te mandan mis hermanos, el regalo de mi hermano Kami se divide en tres partes. Primero, tú serás varias reencarnaciones en una, serás reencarnación de Hagoromo, Indra, Ashura, Madara y Hashirama. Y segundo, tendrás el conocimiento de cada técnica habilidad que hayan desarrollado, el Rinnegan, El Shakujō, Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, el** **Rikudō Senjutsu** **donde conservaras la marca del sol blanco y además se te dará la marca de la luna oscura, el Mokuton entre otros, de ti será aprenderlo entrenarlo y mejorarlo. Y tercero, como al lugar al que vas no existe el chakra, en tu cuerpo se podrán juntar solo dos energías, magia y Senjutsu. No te preocupes, podrás usar la magia como si fuera chakra, pero será más difícil de dominar, pero será más poderosa.-** Mientras decía esto puso sus manos en el corazón de Naruto y una luz blanca se fue introduciendo en él. **\- Mi hermano Susanoo te concederá poderes para tus ojos, como dije antes el Mangekyō Sharingan cuando lo despiertes será Eterno, por lo que no perderás la luz de tus ojos, además te concederá el poder del Kamui y la invocación del Susanoo verdadero teniendo las armas espirituales, Yasaka no Magatama, Espejo de Yata y la Espada de Totsuka y otras más.-** Paso sus manos de su corazón a sus ojos y una luz morada se fue introduciendo en él. **\- Mi hermana Amaterasu te envía el control sobre las llamas, o como tu amigo Sasuke le decía, Enton, el control sobre la llama negra que arde durante tres días y tres noches, la llama naranja que arde más que la negra pero dura poco tiempo, la llama azul que congela, la llama dorada que da vida y quema la maldad, y la llama morada la cual quema el espíritu. En este pergamino viene como aprenderlo y controlarlo.-** Paso sus manos de los ojos al estómago y una luz dorada se introdujo en él. **\- Mi hermano Tsukuyomi te dará el poder del conocimiento, conocerás cualquier idioma con solo escucharlo, aprenderás cualquier tema con solo leerlo una vez, y tendrás a tu disposición en tu paisaje mental una copia de la biblioteca personal de mi hermano, que tiene de todo, como por ejemplo, cualquier técnica como Ninjutsu elemental y Fūinjutsu Uzumaki, además te dará el poder de usar los Genjutsus definitivos, Izanagi sin perder la luz de tus ojos pero solo lo puedes usar una vez al día, Izanami al igual que el anterior no perderás la luz y solo una vez al día, el Kotoamatsukami, que a diferencia de tu novia y Shisui Uchiha, lo puedes usar hasta cuatro veces al día si lo practicas pero después de eso no lo podrás usar por un día, y finalmente el Tsukuyomi en este Genjutsu será más poderoso que el de Itachi Uchiha, donde tres segundos en la realidad son tres días en la ilusión, tu podrás hacer que tres segundos en la realidad sean lo equivalentes a tres años en la ilusión.-** Paso sus manos del estómago a la cabeza mientras una luz azul se introducía en él. **\- Y finalmente yo, Primero, te permitiré invocarme para lo que sea, y mi pago no será tu alma, sino la de tus enemigos. Y segundo, te daré mi katana, "Kurimuzon Shinigami", con esta katana podrás atravesar cualquier cosa e inclusive es más resistente que cualquier katana, en el caso que se rompa se repara con la sangre, además puedes utilizarla para extraer años de vida de tu oponente.-** Shinigami sonreía con eso último, mientras pasaba sus manos de su cabeza, a las manos de Naruto. **\- Todos los regalos que te damos mis hermanos y yo, en el caso de las habilidades y técnicas con el entrenamiento duro y esfuerzo las desbloquearas, al llegar a tu destino sufrirás un terrible dolor de cabeza porque toda la información de todas las almas que reencarnaran en ti se irán acomodando, al igual que las habilidades de mi hermano Tsukuyomi las obtendrás al instante y la biblioteca estará en tu paisaje mental, en el caso de la Katana y el Shakujō los tendrás en sellos de almacenamiento en tus muñecas.-** Si bien, Shinigami no le agradaban los humanos, ante todo él era profesional. **\- Bien, ahora vas a pasar por un portal, este te llevara a un lugar llamado Brecha Dimensional, espera algunos momentos y después frente a ti se abrirá un agujero negro que te llevara directo al inframundo.**

\- Bien déjame ver si entiendo, en vez de chakra usare magia.- El Shinigami asiente. - Y esta magia será como usar chakra pero más difícil de dominar y será más poderosa.- La deidad vuelve asentir. - Y dices que seré un demonio., y que puedo usar todas mis habilidades ninja, como el Rasengan y el Kage Bunshin.- Shinigami volvió asentir, pero con una notable vena en su frente.

 **\- Bien humano, durante tu estadía en la Brecha Dimensional, las almas de Hagoromo Indra Ashura Madara y Hashirama se irán uniendo en tu cuerpo, y vas a cambiar algunos de tus rasgos para que seas un Uzumaki de Pura Sangre, así resistirás el viaje entre dimensiones, pero cabe la posibilidad de que tu edad se reduzca, serás algo así como un Demonio Uzumaki Pura Sangre.-**

\- ¿Como que cambiaría?- Naruto estaba curioso, si bien le gusto antes ser rubio y de ojos azules, le emocionaba ver como se vería con más rasgos de su clan.

 **\- Tus ojos cambiaran a violetas brillantes, tu pelo solo se volverá pelirrojo carmesí, y digamos que tu cerebro al fin madurara, los Uzumaki eran conocidos por ser casi iguales de inteligentes que un Nara.-** Si bien lo ofende que le dijera de cierta manera discreta idiota, se recordaba una y otra vez que ese sujeto era el dios de la muerte.

\- Bien, estoy listo.- Con una mirada decidida, se dirigió a la deidad.

 **\- Suerte humano.-** Y terminando de decir eso, tomo su guadaña hizo un corte al frente de Naruto, con ese corte abrió una entrada a la Brecha Dimensional. **\- Se me olvido decirte tres cosas: Primero, que tus compañeros Bijūs no te podrán acompañar, para mantener el balance en el mundo shinobi, ellos se deben quedar, pero cuando los saque del sello en el que están, todo su poder se quedara contigo para no matarte, ellos regeneraran su poder y posteriormente renacerán en el mundo shinobi, segundo, que al ser un Uzumaki de pura sangre debes tener un harem para recrear un clan demonio Uzumaki, y tercero, que al salir de la Brecha Dimensional voy a convertirte en demonio y obtendrás más sorpresas.-** Después de decir esto aventó a Naruto a la Brecha Dimensional y esta se cerró al instante.

*Brecha Dimensional*

 **\- Muy bien chico, despídete de tus compañeros, te daré las almas que estarán en ti, y cuando termine te sacare los Bijūs me los llevare al mundo shinobi y tu esperaras a que tu energía y conocimiento se estabilice.-**

\- Y estas seguro que debo abandonarlos, digo no es necesario, porque no…-

*Paisaje Mental*

 **\- No te preocupes gaki, yo sé que podrás hacerlo bien, espero que no te mueras fácilmente y demuestres quien es Naruto Uzumaki, el mayor idiota y héroe de la historia.-**

 **\- Porque no le damos algo al gaki para que no se olvide quienes somos.-**

 **\- Bien, creo que ha recibido bastantes regalos, uno más no hará daño.-**

 **\- Hmp, siéntete afortunado, el gran Shukaku-sama compartirá contigo su poder, te daré el manejo del Jiton, y mi instinto asesino, sé que el zorro pulgoso es el de más colas, pero mi instinto es el más fuerte de todos.-**

 **\- Naru-chan, yo te doy mi dominio del fuego, que se complementará con el que te dio Amaterasu-sama, además de otra cosita que te servirá en un futuro.-** Lo último lo dijo con una voz divertida, le haría gracia ver eso, lástima que no estaría con él.

 **\- Haber, según recuerdo, el Rinnegan te da dominio sobre los elementos, así que complementare mi Suiton con el además de darte la habilidad de respirar en el agua y nadar tan rápido como si fueras en tierra firme.-**

 **\- Umm, debes saber que los poderes que se te están dando no es para tu beneficio propio, sino para usarlos sabiamente, bien, te daré mi Yōton, podrás hacerlo en distintas formas.-**

 **\- Bien Naruto, espero que reflexiones lo que te ha pasado, Sasuke cambio, pero, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no lo hacía?, ¿Te hubieras enfrentado a él a muerte?, si nosotros no fuéramos técnicamente inmortales, ¿Nos habrías matado contigo, para salvar a Sasuke o morir con él?, piénsalo Naruto, yo te dejare mi Futton, y espero que te cuides y estés bien.-**

 **\- Diviértete mucho Naruto-kun, demuestra quien eres y vive grandes aventuras, ahora que te daré, umm, ¿Qué le daré a Naruto-kun? Umm, ¡YA SE!, te dejare mi habilidad para usar acido, no importa en qué forma.-**

 **\- Recuerda entrenar y ser fuerte, tu vida dependerá de tu fuerza de voluntad, y recuerda que el siete es de la suerte, te daré el** _ **Rinpun (La**_ _ **Escala de Polvo**_ _ **) con ella podrás defenderte bien**_ **.-**

 **\- Umm, Naruto debo admitir que te ganaste mi respeto eres fuerte no solo físicamente, también tienes una gran voluntad, igual piensa en lo que dijo Kokuō, yo te daré mi habilidad de generar tinta de tu cuerpo, te servirá con lo que te dio Isobu.-**

 **\- Chico, te quiero decir que eres impresionante, me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti y tal vez en los humanos, es una lástima que no estés aquí con nosotros te extrañare, ahora gaki, demuestra al mundo de tu nueva dimensión quien es Naruto Uzumaki, ya tienes mi habilidad de los sentimientos negativos, ahora te daré mi poder de zorro, regeneración, olfato, velocidad, fuerza, incluso mi avatar de pelea gigante y mis nueve colas, ya que tú eres digno, además así me das tiempo de más para dormir y recuperar en bastante tiempo mi poder.-**

\- Gracias chicos, gracias por confiar en mí, yo les prometo que usare el poder que me dieron, para proteger a los demás.- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, mientras chocaba puños con los nueve Bijūs. – Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama. Todos ustedes son grandes a su modo, espero que encuentren alguien que los guíe.-

Inmediatamente todos se acordaron de algo, **''¡Otōsan! ''** , Esa era la escena de hace años, cuando Hagoromo se despidió de ellos, inclusive, Kurama soltó una lagrima como aquella ocasión.

\- Bien, si ya están listos…- Dicho esto, Shinigami tomo su guadaña y rasgo el espacio de los Bijūs, donde antes ellos estaban, ahora habían esferas rojas, nueve esferas rojas y nueve esferas blancas.

 **\- Escucha Ningen, las esferas rojas son todo su poder, las blancas son sus conciencias, procederé a darte su poder pero antes.-** Shinigami saco otras cinco esferas blancas y una roja, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, este era más brillante. **– Estas son las almas de tus antecesores, Hagoromo, Indra, Ashura, Madara, Hashirama, su poder y memorias están en estas, técnicamente solo es eso, sus verdaderas almas están donde corresponden, y esta roja que tengo aparte, son los genes Uzumaki, espero que no mueras, porque mi hermano se enojaría conmigo, y después yo te torturaría en el Infierno.-** Shinigami no mentía, el matarlo le traería problemas con su hermano.

\- Bien, iniciemos.- No había vuelta de hoja, sus compañeros confiaban en el así que no los defraudaría, la deidad metió la esfera roja en su cuerpo, inmediatamente sintió todo su ser caliente, en extremo, sus huesos y cada musculo le dolía. A diferencia de la esfera roja, las esferas blancas se metieron en él, no sentía dolor, solo una migraña enorme. Al terminar, su cabello se volvió un rojo brillante, carmesí. Sus ojos como bien dijo la deidad, se volvieron violetas brillantes, su complexión seguía siendo la misma, pero a la vez se sentía diferente.

 **\- Bien, ahora el poder de los Bijūs y…-**

\- Espera por favor, te tengo una proposición.-

 **\- ¿Y cuál sería maldito Ningen?, no vez que mi tiempo es valioso, más vale que sea importante.-**

\- Si, va haber una nueva generación shinobi, ¿Verdad?-

 **\- Si, estas en lo correcto, ¿Y eso que?-**

\- ¿Qué te parece, dejarme a cargo de los Bijūs, y a cambio yo creo nuevos?-

 **\- Y como planeas hacer eso.-**

\- Con el Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō.-

 **\- Hmp, Hagoromo le tomo tiempo saber usar esa técnica, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás lograrlo?-**

\- Porque lo hago por mis amigos, ellos fueron perseguidos y tratados como monstruos, armas de una aldea, por lo que quiero que estén bien, no es que no confié ahora en las aldeas, pero en un futuro podrían repetir lo que hacían antes, además solo es darle cuerpo y conciencia a ese poder, no será difícil, además, me llego la idea después de que viera esa técnica, solo fue momentáneo, pero vi a Rikudō-jiji, como la hacía, así que no hay problema.-

 **\- ¿Y porque crees que yo lo permitiré?-**

\- Porque, no sé, pero confió en eso, usted después de todo es una deidad, no importa de que sea, lo sigue siendo, así que solo le pido ese favor, usted dijo que lo podría invocar, así que en cambio de ese regalo, le pido que me de este favor que le estoy pidiendo

 **\- Umm, bien, ese regalo de permitirte invocarme te lo quito, y a cambio te doy a tus amigos, si esa es la única forma en que no me encuentre contigo hasta tu muerte la acepto.-** Inmediatamente las esferas blancas se metieron en él. En su mente los vio, pero todos estaban dormidos, y parecían apenas cachorros en el caso de Kurama y Matatabi.

\- Bien, ahora préstame sus esferas rojas.- El Shinigami se las puso en frente de él. – Es hora, Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu (Jutsu: Creación de Todas las Cosas).- Las esferas rojas pronto tomaron forma, la misma exactamente a la de sus antecesores.

 **\- Bien, ya que te deje hacer tu experimento, te dejo, tendrás que cuidar a esas crías, al menos hasta que puedan ser independientes, en esta brecha dimensional no existe el tiempo, por lo que podrás estar aquí un buen rato, los Bijūs que están dentro de ti recuperaran su poder, calculo que para cuando sus descendientes estén listos.-** Shinigami desapareció dejando al pelirrojo.

''Bien, según Shinigami, la biblioteca debe estar en mi espacio mental, así que porque no distraerme un rato, pero lo raro es que no veo nada, mejor me pongo a explorar. '' El Uzumaki empezó a moverse a ver si encontraba algo. Inmediatamente, alejada de la zona Bijū, encontró una puerta blanca con adornos dorados.

\- ¿A donde llevara esta puerta?, no recuerdo haberla visto.- Naruto, con curiosidad movió la perilla de la puerta cruzando por esta al otro lado.

Seis puertas, solo eso veía, esta era una parte apartada de donde dejo a sus inquilinos, a Shukaku le creo un espacio de desierto, con un oasis en medio de todo, a Matatabi le construyo un Templo en medio de un bosque con un lago en él, a Isobu lo dejo en un espacio en forma de playa, a Son Gokū en una selva tropical con un gran volcán, a Kokuō en grandes cordilleras de montañas en mido de un gran bosque tan grande como para que la Bijū pueda correr, a Saiken le dio una gran cueva con muchos pasadizos, a Chōmei un gran bosque tan grande que cuando vuele será genial para él, a Gyūki le una réplica casi exacta de la Isla Tortuga, incluyendo la cascada de la verdad, y a Kurama, una vista de lo cual Era Konoha antes de su construcción y un templo encima de la montaña y en un trono cómodo descansaba el zorro. Pero volviendo a lo que estaba, en esa sección de su mente, estaba enfrente de seis puertas en perfecto orden, todas

\- Bien, esto es extraño, sin mencionar que solo busco la biblioteca, pero a ver que hay en cada puerta, puede haber algo interesante.- El pelirrojo, dispuesto a ver cada puerta, abrió la primera. Ahí vio al "Rikudō Sennin" Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, vio su vida, desde que mostró su poder, como ayudaba a las personas de su pueblo, cuando conoció a Gamamaru el " _Ōgama Sennin_ ", cuando su madre fue poseída por el poder del Shinju, las personas que murieron por haberles sacado su energía vital, el despertar del Sharingan de Hagoromo, su entrenamiento en Senjutsu, la confrontación con su Hermano Hamura que era controlado por Kaguya, el Rinnegan, la batalla contra Kaguya, el nacimiento de sus hijos, el crecimiento de Indra, Ashura que era considerado débil por otros, cuando Indra creo el Ninjutsu, el Sharingan de Indra su cambio en la personalidad, el crecimiento de Ashura, la prueba de sus hijos, Indra fue el primero, pero Ashura lo hizo de un modo más humano y cooperativo, el despertar del Mangekyō Sharingan de Indra, ''Se parece al de Sasuke '', la pelea entre Ashura e Indra, la ayuda de Hagoromo la derrota del hijo mayor, la muerte del sabio.

\- Umm, esto fue raro, sentía como, si fuera yo el que estaba ahí...-

Entro a la siguiente puerta, ahí vio a Indra, su crecimiento, el desarrollo del Ninjutsu, el encuentro con el Zetsu Negro, cuando obtuvo su Sharingan, su desarrollo, cambio de personalidad, lo arrogante que era, la prueba, el como la paso, la decisión de Hagoromo, como se sintió defraudado y furioso, cuando asesino a sus amigos por el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan, la pelea contra Ashura, su derrota, su propio exilio, su viaje por distintas partes del mundo, la muerte de Hagoromo, la guerra contra su hermano, su muerte.

\- El, fue igual que Sasuke, dolor y sentimiento de traición e inferioridad, la sed de poder… esto fue más extraño. Pero veré hasta el final.-

La siguiente puerta, ahí vio a Ashura, su crecimiento en las artes, o más bien como se aburría de leer, su admiración hacia su hermano, cuando murió su perro, cuando creció hasta ser mejor de lo que era antes, su desarrollo con sus amigos, su misión, como la supero con el apoyo de todos, su regreso, cuando Hagoromo le dio sus poderes, su batalla, ''Increíble, esa técnica se parece al Rasengan '', su liderazgo, la muerte de Hagoromo, la guerra contra su hermano y su muerte.

\- Él tenía un gran sentimiento de solidaridad y cooperación, era decidido y quería mucho a su hermano, bien las ultimas deben ser de Madara y Hashirama, y la última debe ser la biblioteca, así que debo apresurarme.-

Como dijo, la siguiente fue de Madara, el en su infancia sufrió por culpa de la guerra perdiendo a sus hermanos uno por uno, hasta que solo le quedo el menor, su primer amigo Hashirama sus entrenamientos, sus sueños, su encuentro, la batalla de sus hermanos y padres, su separación, la guerra entre ellos, la muerte de Izuna, su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, su pelea con Hashirama, su derrota, la proposición de alianza, la creación de Konohagakure, su vida ahí no fue exactamente la mejor, la mayoría lo veía con miedo, él era bueno en cierta forma, pero sus actos pasados su gran poder y su cara con expresión fría era lo que alejaba a los demás, su descubrimiento de la roca de los Uchiha, su sueño, la última pelea con su amigo, su supuesta resurrección con el Izanagi, su viaje por el mundo shinobi, su encuentro con Obito.

\- Vaya, el viejo Uchiha tenía paciencia para vivir todo ese tiempo, en cierta forma la aldea misma fue la que forzó a Madara a tomar esa decisión, además de la constante desconfianza que el segundo Hokage le daba a él, bueno, mor continuo con la que sigue.-

En la siguiente vio a Hashirama, su nulo desempeño, su pérdida de sus hermanos, cuando conoció a Madara, su amistad, sus entrenamientos, la pelea de familiares y los dos amigos, su duro entrenamiento para el Mokuton y el Senjutsu, sus peleas con Madara, el final de la guerra, cuando intentaba apoyar a Madara, cuando lo vio por última vez, la pela en el valle del fin, su vida después de eso, y su muerte.

\- Esa fue demasiada información, pero ya estoy aquí así que espero hacer el bien, mejor dicho, con todo lo que he visto, me doy cuenta del significado del Yin y el Yang, no puede haber una cosa sin otra, el entrenamiento en la Cascada de la Verdad me lo mostró, debo aceptarme como soy, eso incluye la parte mala que hay en mí, eso es el balance, creo que eso es lo que debo hacer, pero bueno lo dejare para después, debo aprender más, y para eso está la biblioteca que me dio Tsukuyomi.-

La última puerta la abrió, adentro increíblemente habían una gran cantidad exagerada de libros, pergaminos, y cualquier cosa donde se pudiera escribir.

\- Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombras).- Varios clones del pelirrojo se crearon. – Bien chicos como ven, estamos en una gran biblioteca, quiero que se dividan en grupos por cada sección y leen hasta que les reviente el cerebro, cuando terminen uno, busquen otro, así hasta que terminemos.-

\- Hai, jefe, pero eso será tardado.-

\- Lo sé, pero, a mal paso darle prisa. ¡COMIENZEN!.-

*Timeskip: Brecha Dimensional*

\- Bien chicos, ya me dan pelea, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.- Dijo un pelirrojo, en este tiempo Naruto no envejeció ni un solo año, como le dijo Shinigami, aquí el tiempo no pasaba para él. Pero, a sus "Hijos", si les afecto, eran iguales a sus antecesores.

'' **Hmp, justo lo que esperaba de mi sucesor, no aceptare a alguien débil. ''** Esa voz provino dentro del rubio, ese era Kurama que había recuperado su poder junto con sus hermanos.

'' **Eso dices bola de pelos, pero te recuerdo quien es el sucesor de todos nosotros que en verdad infunde el miedo. ''** Shukaku hablo con una sonrisa.

'' **Creo que se olvidan de algo, quien es la gatita más hermosa, que es la sucesora de la gata más poderosa. ''** Matatabi respondió a sus hermanos.

'' **Claro, pero quien es la tortuga con la mayor resistencia. ''**

'' **Y no se olviden del mono que infunde la mayor fuerza de todos. ''**

'' **O la sucesora más rápida de los nueve. ''**

'' **Y la sucesora más aventurera de todos. ''**

'' **Hmp, no se olviden quien de los sucesores tiene el número de la suerte de su parte. ''**

'' **Y quiero que me digan quien de los sucesores es el más responsable sabio y calmado de todos''**

\- Vamos, vamos, chicos deben calmarse, de todos, yo quiero por igual a los nueve, hijos espero que estén listos para su misión.-

 **\- ¡HAI!, Otōsan, cumpliremos como nos has dicho.-** Dijo un pequeño zorro, pequeño para el Kitsune mayor, pero del tamaño de Gamakichi en la guerra.

\- Una cosa más, ¿Están seguros de usar los nombres de sus antecesores?-

 **\- Claro que si Otōsan, no es que rechacemos nombres que tú nos des, pero así seguiremos las voluntades de ellos, y sería un gran honor llevar sus nombres.-** Dijo esta vez una cruza rara de pulpo con cabeza de buey, del mismo tamaño que el antes mencionado.

\- Bien, aquí voy otra vez, yo, "Nidaime Rikudō Sennin", Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, les deseo suerte en su misión y en su vida, Shukaku Jr., Matatabi Jr., Isobu Jr., Son Gokū Jr., Kokuō Jr., Saiken Jr., Chōmei Jr., Gyūki Jr., Kurama Jr., quiero que vivan felices, encuentren en quien confiar, a cada quien les di la capacidad de detección de sentimientos negativos, busquen a aquellos que tengan los corazones más puros, y enséñenles a usar su poder, así ustedes no serán sellados injustamente, si bien Kaguya ya no es problema, ustedes algún día en el futuro, cuando no se acuerden de mi ni de Satsuki o Sasuke, los acosaran por lo que les pido ser fuertes y se protejan, espero y algún día nos veamos.-

 **\- Hai, confía en nosotros, te haremos sentir orgulloso Otōsan.-** Hablo el Kitsune menor.

En eso, Shinigami apareció en una bruma oscura, con una sonrisa depredadora, y con su mismo atuendo.

 **\- Bien Ningen, has hecho un gran trabajo en entrenarlos, a los nuevos Bijūs.-** Hablo la deidad recién aparecida, seguido de esto, apareció un agüero negro al frente, y uno por uno de los sucesores de los antiguos Bijūs se fueron metiendo.

 **\- Bien, ahora espera aquí, mientras yo voy a llevarme a los Bijūs, no te alejes mucho, porque si lo haces, llegaras a lo que se conoce como Vacío Dimensional, donde tu cuerpo se desintegraría en cuestión de segundo, y ten cuidado con el rojo.-** Shinigami desapareció, dejando a un pelirrojo triste, aquellos seres que el creo, se habían ido, esperaba que les fuera bien en sus vidas.

'' **Tranquilo Gaki, ellos estarán bien, no por nada cada uno entreno a su sucesor, además tu les enseñaste mucho. ''** Comento Kurama.

'' **Es cierto Naru-chan, ellos estarán bien. ''** Esta vez lo dijo una gata azul de dos colas, intentando animar a su Jinchūriki.

''Gracias chicos. '' El pelirrojo contesto con una sonrisa, ellos eran fuertes, tanto como sus amigos, por lo cual se volverían más fuertes. Con eso en mente, se dispuso a explorar un poco, no se había alejado de la zona donde apareció por temor a perderse, pero ahora, por alguna curiosidad fuera de él, empezó a avanzar.

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú?, y ¿Qué hace un humano en mis dominios?-** Dirigió la mirada donde había venido la voz, pero lo que vio sorprendió al Uzumaki como a los Bijūs por igual, un Dragón gigantesco con escamas de color rojo y las del pecho de color ojos amarillos, y un cuerno en su hocico. Era igual de enorme que el Jūbi. El dragón lo veía con enojo y curiosidad, de algo se dio cuenta el Uzumaki… se había metido en un problema muy grande.

* * *

 _ **Omake: Cuando te conocí.**_

La vida ya no valía, había perdido a su clan, a su mamá, su padre, su hermano mayor los había matado y huido, Sasuke estaba rencoroso con su hermano mayor y ya no pasaba tiempo con ella. De que servía que su hermano Itachi la haya dejado vivir si iba a estar sola. Satsuki Uchiha ya no quería vivir, si bien los aldeanos la trataban bien, le molestaba que la alagaran, eso funciono con su hermano, pero ella era diferente, si bien, estaba molesta con Itachi, ella creía que había una razón muy importante para lo que hizo. Camino hasta el muelle donde su padre les enseño a Sasuke y a ella el Jutsu bola de fuego, se quería aventar ahogarse y morir, pero...

\- Oye, tu niña, ¿Que estás haciendo?- Un niño rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada se acercó a hablarle, de seguro era otro que quería ser su amigo solo porque ella era Uchiha.

-Nada que te importe, solo déjame morir sola.-

\- Umm, yo te conozco eres la hermana de Sasuke-teme, ¿Que hará el si te mueres?-

\- A él ya no le importo, es más, me considera una molestia, así que nadie me extrañara.-

-Pues, debes saber que si están muertos o vivos tus padres, no les gustaría que te mates, cualquier padre no quiere que su hijo muera, así que levántate y se fuerte, lucha por lo que quieres, si tu hermano está en algo que le hace no estar contigo, entrena duro, no dejes que te menosprecien, y cuando sientas que no puedes más piensa en ese alguien especial, y recuerda por lo que peleas.- Naruto hablo con decisión, pero sus palabras eran verdad, eso es lo que sentía, al principio igual se quería suicidar pero, lo pensó bien y llego a esa conclusión. El cómo sabia sobre los Uchiha, se lo dijo su "abuelo" Sarutobi, al parecer quería decirle algo.

Satsuki estaba sorprendida, ese era el niño cabeza hueca que iba con ella a la academia, y ahora que lo notaba y lo conocía parecía alguien simpático, "terco, irresponsable e idiota, pero simpático", ante este último pensamiento se rio.

\- ¡Ya vez te reíste!, sigue así, bueno nos vemos mañana en la Academia, y sabes... Umm, eres más hermosa cuando te ríes que cuando lloras.- Sonriendo, Naruto se fue alejando de ella sin voltear atrás, donde una sonrojada Satsuki se repetía una y otra vez "Me dijo hermosa".

Esto era el inicio de una amistad que más tarde se convertiría en amor.

* * *

Bien, con esto creo que ya arregle la mayoría de los errores de ortografia, ademas agregue un extra que me falto en la anterior edición de este capitulo, creo que con esto ya se arreglaron los problemas, y si no, pues acepto sus sugerencias, muchos me pidieron, ya sea por Review o por PM, que deje a los Bijū con Naruto, y esta fue la mejor solución que se me ocurrió.

Nobleza de Naruto:

Reina: Satsuki Uchiha

Torre

\- Kuroka

\- Kakuzu

Caballo

\- Arthur Pendragon

\- Kisame Hoshigaki

Alfil

\- Le Fay Pendragon

\- Ravel Phoenix

Peón

\- Vali Lucifer

\- Nagato Uzumaki

\- Itachi Uchiha

\- Konan

\- Deidara

\- Sasori

\- Hidan

\- Obito Uchiha

Harem de Naruto: Satsuki Uchiha, Ophis, Serafall Leviatán, Kuroka, Yasaka, Gabriel, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sōna Sitri, Ravel Phoenix, Tsubaki Shinra, Koneko Tōjō,

Harem de Issei Hyōdō: Raynare, Asia Argento, Irina Shidō, Xenovia, Le Fay Pendragon, Rossweisse.

Bueno, espero no haber arruinado la historia. Como dije actualizare el tercer capitulo el tercer sábado de septiembre, a menos de que la escuela me tenga mas trabajo, estoy en tercer semestre de prepa, no es mucho, pero igual es pesado. Bueno, yo me despido, dejen sus Review y PM.

 ** _Yare Yare_**


	3. Chapter 3: Nota de Autor

_**Nota de autor:**_

Lamento decirlo pero esta historia la pausare porque se me acabo la inspiración entre la escuela, calificaciones y exámenes.

La continuare y tal vez la reescriba porque francamente no me convenció, por lo menos el segundo capítulo, ya que hice demasiado fuerte a Naruto. Pero en lo que la reescribo y veo que hacer, les pido que me ayuden a con dos cosas:

1.- ¿Que debería Ser Naruto En Este Nuevo Mundo?

a) Demonio.

b) Ángel.

c) Ángel Caído.

d) Yokai (Kitsune).

e) Humano (Sacred Gear).

f) Hechicero.

G Dragón.

2.- ¿Cuáles chicas Quieren En El Harem de Naruto? * ADVERTENCIA: Tanto Rias y Akeno están Porque son mis personajes Favoritos * * Solo chicas de Estas dos series, de mí de otras revolvería Mucho Entre Personalidades y Varias cosas más *.

a) Ophis.

b) Tiamat.

c) Gabriel.

d) Serafall.

e) Grayfia.

f) Kuroka.

g) Yasaka.

h) Xenovia.

i) Irina.

j) Le Fay.

k) Rossweisse.

l) Ravel.

m) Raynare.

n) Kalawarner.

o) Mittelt.

p) Asia.

q) Karin.

r) Yugito.

s) Fuu.

t) Konan.

u) Hinata.

v) Hanabi.

w) Sakura.

x) Mikoto.

y) Kushina.

z) Otra

Pueden Votar por todas las Que Quieran, Pero en solitario ganaran 10, teniendo asi 12 chicas en el harén.


End file.
